When You Walk Away
by KingK305
Summary: relationships can be so hard to deal with. but, nobody expects something bad to happen. UxY read and review! Sequel in production!
1. Chapter 1: How it Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, or the song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.**

Hello everybody! Well, uh… not too much to say except: review for my other 2 stories **Code South Park**, (funny rated M) and **A New Battle**. I came up with this because I was feeling a little bad and I was hearing the song. I will be making a lot of songfics since I love music so much. Well, read and review!

P.s: italics are song. A word in parenthesis means background voice

_**When You Walked Away**_

**Ulrich POV**

Sometimes your life is so good that you don't really need stress. You feel like as long as you have that one special thing, nothing can happen that will ruin it. What you don't know is that sometimes, this special thing or person, might demand more than you can offer. This happened to me when I was with my special person, Yumi. We were taking a nice walk in the park after another mission on Lyoko. The others were long gone, but Yumi and I continued to enjoy the silence.

"Isn't it nice and quiet Ulrich" said Yumi leaning closer to my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. Except for the humming of all the damn insects" I said pretending to squash every crawling thing on the ground.

"Uh… Ulrich? Can we leave now? I'm starting to get a little creeped out" said Yumi looking around in the darkness.

I smiled at her state of fear. "Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back, and don't wander off" I said, walking away.

**Yumi POV**

"Wait, where are you going?" I said looking at him disappearing into the trees. He probably didn't hear me. I wonder what he ran off for? And what will happen to me alone here? I'm scared, and it ain't so easy to not be.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're makin me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

"HAWOOOOO!"

I turn around, what was that. Now, I get really frightened. Then, suddenly, I feel a breathing presence behind me. I quickly turn around, ready to attack. "HE- huh? U-Ulrich! I-I didn't know it was you" I said, my foot an inch away from his face.

"Well, I'm glad you recognized me in time, or I would've been in trouble. Anyway, I have something for you."

He holds out his hand, and I see a pretty flower.

"Oh, thank you Ulrich."

"But that's not all" he said, extending his other hand. It's a little box that has a "From: Ulrich" tag on it. I open it up and take out a beautiful necklace with a purple diamond in the center.

"Ulrich, i-it's beautiful! Wow! Thank you! But, you didn't need to give me this. I already have you." I kiss him in the cheek and hug him.

We then go to my house. My parents are out so we are all alone. I stare into his lovely eyes and wish he would just be with me all the time. Ulrich always gets me wonderful things.

"um… Ulrich, I think we should move this relationship up. So, I'm thinking you should meet with my father about us." I said, as we both sit on the couch. He gives me a strange face, but then smiles.

_You're giving me, too many things lately,_

_You're all I need (Oh, oooh)_

_You smiled at me, and said,_

**Ulrich POV**

How was I supposed to answer to that one question. Jeez! So, I smiled and said, "look, I love you but, do I really have to?" now, she looks at me in a weird way. "One day you'll understand, but, I just can't."

"Well, why not huh?"

"I'm sorry" I kiss her and stand up. "Bye now."

_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet, your father._

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant, when I said no._

_I don't think life is quite that simple._

**Normal POV**

Yumi looked at him sadly, as he stepped out of the house. "Fine" she said. "I get it."

Little did they know, that this will lead to something bad. (A/N:dun dun dun.) Outside the house, Ulrich walks back to the school. "Aw, I'm so stupid! Why did I just leave like that! Damn!"

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're makin me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go…_

_(so simple and clean…)_

As Ulrich stepped inside the dorm building, he saw Jeremie and Aelita in a deep embrace. All he could hear was "oh my god, Jeremie, thank you so much!" He walked past them and into the dorm room he shared with his friend Odd.

Speaking of Odd, he walks in, in his normal cheery mood. "Hey there, how'd it go?"

"How did what go."

"You know, Yumi. I saw you 2 stayed together for a while longer. You went inside her house right?"

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Said Ulrich, laying down on his bed.

"Did you 2 get in a fight again? Jeez, one second you're the happy couple, and the other you're mad at each other. I don't get your relationship at all."

"That's because our relationship is confusing. In fact, I don't get it too much either. I'm goin to sleep, but who knows maybe everything will be better tomorrow."

After the conversation, Ulrich went to sleep, but was invaded by nightmares. All of these dreams would lead to something he never expected. Let's see what happens.

**Ulrich POV**

That one question led me out of the house, but now, I don't know if Yumi will feel bad or not. A demand I couldn't take because, … because… I-I just can't.

"But why not huh? What are you scared of Ulrich? Or is it that you're mad at my family. That you hate them for no reason? Tell me NOW!"

_The daily things, (like this and that and what is what)_

_That keeps us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"Please Yumi, just trust me that I can't. Why bother? I really do love you and I want to find a way to prove it, but for now, I can't talk with your parents. Isn't it enough that I get you all these things to show how much I love you?"

_Wish I could prove I love you, _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water._

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple._

I'm going to have to extend it another chapter because I have to stop and because the song takes a little more. I'm going to North Carolina for a month and I'll try to work on my stories, but I doubt it. Please read and review so you can find out what happens. Bye! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song Simple and Clean.**

Hey there everyone, time to just finish this one up. Well, North Carolina was great and I'll continue this story even if I'm in a good mood. Well, here's the conclusion where the relationship gets clearer.

P.S: You may have noticed that Yumi wanted Ulrich to talk with her father about their love. This is because I made it so that the parents still don't know that Yumi's in love. Enjoy!

_**When You Walk Away**_

_Part 2_

**Ulrich's POV**

I-I just… keep spinning around in circles about this. What _is_ wrong with me? Why am I messing this bond between us up?

"I don't know Ulrich. That's something _you_ have to explain to me" said a voice. The voice that I'm so used to hearing, has changed and I don't recognize it anymore.

"What? You mean our relationship is that bad? You seriously forgot my voice? How could you!"

"Yumi wait, you- you just don't understand… what I'm thinking." I say while dropping my head. I don't even want to look at Yumi, but I can tell she's furious.

"of course I don't understand, Ulrich, cuz you don't tell me anything! Why can't we get through this so I can be holding you in my arms and we'll be together! Why do you want to interrupt fate?"

I manage to look at her, but she just keeps stabbing my heart. I can't take it anymore. "Well, how come we can't just have it like before this conversation!"

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Oh, Ulrich, I can't stand you like this. Please, tell me what's wrong so we can fix it together Ulrich. Ulrich, are you listening to me! ULRICH!"

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless, of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before!_

"Ulrich!"

Now I was tired of it, I couldn't take anymore of this, so I… I-I… I screamed

"SHUT UP!"

(how could he do such a thing!) E-n-d--d-r-e-a-m—s-e-q-u-e-n-c-e

**Normal POV…**

Ulrich wakes up quickly to find himself in the dorm. There's sweat all over his face and body. "I-it was only a… dream." He said, sitting up and dreading the thought of the final words.

Suddenly, his cell phone rings.

"hello?"

"Hello Ulrich"

"Y-Yumi!"

"Look, come down to the park and let's talk."

"okay"

Ulrich hangs up the phone and runs outside. With thoughts of apologizing to Yumi, he met up with…

"Yumi… I-I…"

Yumi puts a finger at his lips. "Shhh, forget it, you don't have to worry about us anymore"

Ulrich looks suspicious. "Yeah? How come"

"well, Ulrich, because… I'm leaving you."

"SAY WHAT?"

"That's right, I'm dumping you. Goodbye, Ulrich."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Ulrich stays there, motionless, for about 5 minutes. Then, he looks down and his face turns red. "N-no h-h-how c-can i-it b-be?" He runs off crying, towards the school. Instead of stopping there, he continues running, to the city. Somehow, he ended up on top of a building that's not too high, but enough to unleash his plan. The last plan of his life.

He picks up his mobile and dials his former girlfriend's number.

"Yumi, it's me Ulrich. I'm going to commit suicide AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME! Bye, for… ever… I loved you."

"Ulrich, Ulrich? No, ULRICH!"

_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say…_

**Yumi's POV**.

9-1-1… come on, hurry up! Yes, HELP, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're makin me feel tonight._

_It's hard…_

He said he was going to commit suicide! Thank you, I'll go too. Please find him.

_To let it go._

In about half an hour, the cops, ambulances, and Yumi and the gang were there.

**Ulrich POV…**

Great, they've all arrived to see my death. They shouldn't have come to see this, but my mind is made up. I've had enough, and even my parents aren't here. I can't believe it, heh. Pathetic bastards.

"Well, guys it's time for me to say goodbye, forever. I told you not to try and stop me Yumi."

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on…_

**Normal POV…**

With a rope tied to a corner of the building and around his neck, Ulrich took one final gaze at the city and his very best friends. "I love you all, and thanks…"

"**Noooo! ULRICH! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! DON'T JUMP! NOOOOOOOO!"**

Yumi, face full of tears, looked at him. "No, my angel… don't go.

_Regardless of warnings,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all…_

Ulrich now closed his eyes and spread his arms. Then, he jumped off with everyone's voice screaming at him.

_Nothing's like before…_

Crack!

"(hack hack) Don't worry… Yumi… it's… (hack) game over… for me." **That's what ended Ulrich's story, but Yumi's still has a long way to go. And maybe so does Ulrich's. Maybe his story is not over yet… **

Wow, (sniff) that was sad wasn't it. Hey, and guess what, I might make a sequel to this in Yumi's POV. In your reviews, tell me if I should. Read and review! Bye!


End file.
